


JOKE DESIGNS

by Shiraru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, DONT FUCKING LOOK AT ME, Gen, I DINT EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, THIS FUCKING BETA RUINED MY LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: CRACK FICHoshi makes a weird new friend





	JOKE DESIGNS

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this monstrosity to Sou, Kirby, Mocha, Shay, Salad, Jada, Jena, Jay, Sweets, and whoever the fuck designed Beta Hoshi

Hoshi had gotten an invitation to some weird party and he decided to go. It was nice to get out of the house. This was a bad choice.  
He arrived to the party while it was at its craziest. The house reeked of alcohol and sweat. Is made his way around the crowd and found the table with the drinks. 1 cup turned to 3 then turned to 10 and he was as wasted as the rest of them. He was yelling and screaming along with the rest of the party goers until he stumbled backwards onto someone.  
“Oh are you alright” the tall someone had said

“Ugh tak… e… be...oom” he could barely choke out

The mysterious person deciphered the message and took Hoshi to the nearest room. Hoshi finally looked at the man who was carrying him. He was weird looking. He had a bowl cut and a beard but a really handsome face. His body was, like some sort of fantasy animal he seen in a game that he used to play.

“Hey, you should” Hoshi searched for the words in his drinking brain “fuck me”  
The man looked at him and scoffed . He flipped his bangs from his face “we hardly know each other” 

Hoshi squint at him “what does it matter, I'm drunk and I think you're hot”  
“Shouldn't you at least text a friend to see if it's a good idea”  
“No” Hoshi's vision was becoming blurred “ I firmly think it's a good idea”

“At least let me tell you my name” the bowl cut man stated  
Hoshi groaned “ugh”  
“Just call me Toeshi” he greeted  
Hoshi snorted “HA”  
“Ya it's a weird name”  
“it's sorta like MY name. Hoshi!!” Hoshi chuckled  
“Interesting” Toeshi huffed

“So are we gonna fuck or not”  
“Oh yea alright I guess” 

((And some fucking takes place but I'm not gonna write it because I can't write smut for my gotdamn life))

“That was…” Hoshi's breathing was stagnant “amazing”  
Toeshi smiled and ran his fingers through Hoshi's small hairs  
“We should do this again sometime” Hoshi sat up on the bed “but I should waddle on home”

“You shouldn't go alone in a state like this. I'll take you home”  
“Fine fine”

Toeshi took the last train to somewhere near his home.  
“I will see you again right T-Kun” Hoshi whimpered  
“Hahaha” Toeshi gave a mighty guffaw “of course”

~~~~

A few weeks later after the party, Hoshi and his Good Friend (Not His Girlfiend In Any Shape or Form Just a Very Very Close Friend) Seia were doing homework with each other.

Seia was scrolling through her phone while Hoshi was flipping through channels on the tv

“Uh, hey Hosh” Seia tapped his shoulder “remember that guy you wouldn't stop telling me about from your weird dream like weeks ago” 

“Uh yea” he didn't take his eyes off the tv

“Yea maybe you should take a look at this” she slid him her phone.

He took one look from it and almost immediately started crying

“Dude what's wrong”

He didn't know. But the title of the article said everything

Byouma Toeshi,16, Found Dead in Miami.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT ASK  
> OTS TERRIBLE I KNOW  
> PLEASE BEAR WITH THIS  
> JUST  
> AIGH  
> ALSO  
> SEIA BELONGS TO SOU  
> *wiggles arms*


End file.
